OS n 12 - L'enlévement de Hiken no Ace
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Aiko sauve Ace d'un enlèvement dont il a été victime. Le pirate de feu se rapproche de sa sauveuse et finit par lui révéler un secret des plus importants. Comment va-t-elle réagir ?


Nous nous étions arrêtés sur une île le temps que le log-pose ne se recharge et aussi pour faire le plein. Mais cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Ace a disparu. Marco soutient qu'il a passé la nuit à l'hôtel mais je n'y crois pas un mot. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'est fait enlever par des chasseurs de primes car il y en a beaucoup sur l'île. J'ai peur moi. Pas pour moi mais pour Ace. Il a beau être fort mais si du granit marin est dans les parages ... je n'ose même pas y penser. La nuit tombée je partis en ville mais ayant pris quelques précautions. Oui, je fais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche alors je suis célèbre aussi. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé à Marine Ford. Ma prime en est à 520 000 000 de berrys et Ace à 690 000 000. Bref j'avais changé de look grâce à mes pouvoirs. Mes cheveux étaient devenus noirs, j'avais choisi un jean, un sweat, des bottes et une cape. Le tout, noir. Je m'enfonçai dans la ville après m'être encapuchonnée pour me cacher un maximum malgré mon changement. Tout était calme, seuls quelques ivrognes trainaient dans les rues. Je continuai ma route et entendis deux femmes se dire :

Femme 1 : Tu as entendu ? Il parait qu'un pirate s'est fait enlever.

Femme 2 : Un de plus ou de moins. En plus j'ai entendu dire que c'était un des hommes du vieux Barbe Blanche.

Femme 1 : Tant mieux. Cet homme ne nous cause que des ennuis. Ils ne le retrouveront jamais.

Femme 2 : Il parait qu'ils l'ont emmené au vieux hangar, près de la côte.

Femme 1 : J'espère qu'il souffrira. Ha ha !

Bon sang ... Je le savais. Ace est en danger. Je me dirige donc vers le hangar. Arrivée il n'y avait aucun homme dehors mais j'avançai prudemment. Je rentrai sans encombre et cherchai le brun. J'entendis des hommes parler à droite, je parti donc à gauche, sans me faire repérer. Arrivée au bout du couloir une scène me glaça le sang. Ace était assis, dos au mur et enchaîné. Sans doute par du granit marin. Ses jambes étaient pliées et cachaient ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Son corps nu portait de nombreuses ecchymoses mais aussi des blessures plus ou moins graves. La vérité me frappa. Ils l'avaient violé et battu. Même voire torturer. (pardon seigneur Oda pour ce que je fais à un de tes personnages. *à genoux* Ace : c'est vrai que t'es méchante) Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Sa tête baissée m'empêche de voir son visage. Est-il encore vivant ? Je cristallise le verrou qui se brise et je rentre. Je m'agenouille auprès du brun et relève son visage doucement. Ses yeux sont fermés et un filet de sang coule de sa bouche. Ils vont payer très très cher pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Moi : Ace, réponds-moi, tu es vivant ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Ces bâtards l'ont surement drogué. Je cristallise ses menottes, le libérant puis le prend contre moi. Je vérifie son pouls, qui est faible mais qui me confirme qu'il est vivant. Quel soulagement. Je le soignai puis, quand il fut totalement guéri, Ace se manifesta. Il se débattit mais étant encore faible, ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Je lui chuchotai doucement à l'oreille :

Moi : Calme-toi Ace c'est moi, Aiko ... Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, tu ne crains plus rien.

Il se stoppa puis se blotti plus contre moi, agrippant la cape. Je lui caressai le dos tendrement.

Ace : Aiko ... je ... je suis désolé je ...

Moi : Chuuut ... ça va aller ... Je m'occupe de cette bande de raclures et après on s'en va.

Je retirai ma cape et la mit sur le dos d'Ace, tremblant. Je le serrais tendrement contre moi.

Moi : On va rentrer et quitter cette île ne t'en fais pas

Il ne bougeait pas mais je sentais qu'il était en sécurité dans mes bras.

... : Eh toi ! Comment t'es rentrée ?!

Je me retournai et vis cinq hommes, en dehors de la cellule. Je lâchai Ace qui se recroquevilla contre le mur, ma cape lui servant de protection. Je lui créai une vraie barrière, un dôme de cristal même si je savais très bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était pour le rassurer. Je me levai et fis face au groupe puis regardai l'homme du milieu, sans doute le chef, avec méchanceté et dégoût.

Moi : J'imagine que c'est vous qui avez fait ça à mon ami ?

Chef : Ouais, ça te pose un problème beauté ?

Il allait entrer mais je me transformai pour faire apparaître une faux plus grande que moi. Les quatre hommes reculèrent mais le chef resta.

Chef : Tu as mangé un fruit du démon c'est ça ?

Moi : Pas tout à fait. Je vais vous faire souffrir pour ce que vous lui avez fait.

Je mis la faux devant moi.

Moi : Faux de l'Enfer !

La faux créa un arc noir qui termina sa course dans les cinq hommes, coupant les barreaux également. Les hommes n'étaient pas morts, mais allaient mourir en souffrant, comme en Enfer. Je me dé-transformai, reprenant mon look habituel puis revint vers Ace, enlevant le cristal. Le brun de leva, la cape toujours le dos.

Moi : Tu peux te lever ? Ça va mieux ?

Ace : Oui ça va aller merci.

Après s'être rhabillé, nous quittâmes cet endroit pour repartir en ville. Ace avait gardé la cape mais j'avais un peu froid (ben oui, il faut être dingue pour se balader en jupe tee-shirt la nuit) et il le vit.

Ace : Tu as froid ?

Moi : Non ça va.

Ace : Ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

Avant que je ne réagisse il m'avait mis la cape sur le dos.

Ace : Je suis le feu, tu sais que je n'ai jamais froid.

Moi : Mais il ne faut pas que l'on te voit.

Ace : Tu seras là en cas de danger.

Il me sourit et je fondis. Il est vraiment trop craquant. Un silence se fit quand le brun décida de le briser.

Ace : Euh Aiko ?

Moi : Oui ?

Ace : Tu pourrais ... éviter de parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

Moi : Je comprends que tu te sentes gêné. Je n'en parlerai pas promis.

Ace : Merci.

Moi : Mais que vas-tu leur dire ?

Ace : Que j'ai passé la nuit avec une fille.

Moi : Ils te croiront ?

Ace : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Moi : Mais s'ils me voient ?

Ace : Il fait nuit. Personne ne te verra. Il faut rentrer discrètement.

Moi : D'accord.

Arrivés au Moby Dick, il n'y avait personne. Nous montâmes sur le pont mais, surprise, Marco nous attendait. Oh là là.

Marco : Où t'étais passé Ace ? Encore en train de traîner avec des filles ?

Ace : J'espère que tu ne parles pas d'Aiko en disant ça ?

Marco : Ah non non.

Moi : Comment se fait-il que tu sois levé ?

Marco : Je ne dormais pas et je t'ai vu partir. Ace réponds à ma question.

Ace : Ce que je faisais ne te regarde pas.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena aux cabines. Marco resta là sans rien dire. Arrivés à ma chambre il entra et m'emmena aux cabines et me tira pour que je rentre aussi. Il ferma la porte à clé et me regarda.

Ace : Ça t'ennuie si cette nuit ... je dors ici. Sinon ils vont me poser une tonne de questions. Je peux dormir par terre si tu veux.

Moi : Tu peux. Mais tu peux dormir avec moi, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ace : Non mais toi ... Tu n'as pas peur de dormir avec un homme ?

Moi : Mais non. Et puis je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais me faire.

Ace : Tu insinue quoi ?

Moi : Mais rien ... aaah ! Ace pose moi tout de suite !

Il venait de me prendre comme un sac à patates. Je me débattais et dans la confusion il toucha mes fesses et me lâcha tout de suite. Je me retrouvai par terre, allongée sur le dos. Ace était confus.

Moi : Ace pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ça fait mal.

J'avais mal au dos et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ou presque.

Ace : Dé ... désolé ... je t'ai touchée ... où il ne fallait pas ...

Je le regardai d'un air de dire "mais t'es bête ou quoi ?". Je l'ai vu nu quelques heures plus tôt et il croit que ce qu'il vient de me faire est grave. Je réussi à me mettre sur le côté mais j'ai encore mal. Ace se décide enfin à me venir en aide.

Ace : Je pensais que tu le prendrais mal.

Moi : Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que tu as vécu. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Il m'aida à me relever et m'assit sur mon lit. Ça allait mieux.

Ace : Tu as encore mal ?

Moi : Ça va mieux mais ne refais plus jamais ça.

Il ne dit rien mais me pris contre lui.

Ace : Pardon pardon je suis désolé.

Il glissa ses mains sous mon haut et les posa sur mon dos. Elles étaient chaudes et ça me faisait du bien.

Ace : Tu as moins mal ?

Moi : Je n'ai plus mal tu tout. Comment se fait-il ?

Il se sépara de moi et me regarda.

Ace : J'ai vu dans un livre que la chaleur avait des vertus thérapeutiques.

Moi : C'est vrai que ton fruit est pratique.

Ace : Tu me laisses ... toujours dormir avec toi ?

Moi : Oui.

Ace : Je recommencerai plus promis.

Je me changeai avec mes pouvoirs. Je me mis en nuisette, sous les yeux gourmands d'Ace.

Moi : Ace ! Espèce de pervers !

Je me mis dans les draps puis lui tournai le dos.

Ace : Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je vais dormir ailleurs.

Je m'assis tout de suite et le retint par la main.

Moi : Non reste. Excuses-moi. Je sais que tu ne me feras rien mais ... c'est un réflexe.

Il ne répondit rien mais se déshabilla, restant en boxer. Il alla fermer le rideau mais étant presque dans le noir il était perdu.

Ace : Euh ...

Moi : Hihi. Approche je te dirais stop.

Il approcha mais buta dans quelque chose et s'affala sur moi. Et je sentais que sa tête était sur ma poitrine. Il se leva précipitamment et tomba du lit.

Moi : Tu n'en rates pas une toi. Tu aurais pu utiliser ton pouvoir.

Ace : Ah oui d'est vrai. Aouch. Ça fait mal. Comme ça on est quittes.

Je rigolai mais en avançant je tombai aussi. J'avais atterrie sur Ace, ma tête sur son torse et les jambes de chaque côté des siennes.

Ace : Toi non plus tu n'en rate pas une.

Je rigolai et il alluma son poing pour nous éclairer.

Ace : Décidemment, nous sommes quittes.

Nous rigolâmes et nous levâmes. Je me couchai et Ace fit de même, toujours éclairés par son poing. Sur d'être couché il éteignit son poing.

Moi : Bonne nuit.

Ace : Bonne nuit Aiko.

Il me fit un bisou sur le front et nous nous endormîmes.

Le lendemain je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux tellement j'étais bien. Des bras musclés m'enserraient et j'étais contre un torse chaud ... Je me souvins alors qu'Ace avait dormi avec moi. Je bougeai un peu pour me coller encore plus quand une voix m'arrêta.

Ace : Tu vas faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ?

Sa voix était douce et le ton n'était pas méchant malgré la phrase. Je me séparai de ses bras et le regarda.

Moi : Désolée mais tu as tellement chaud que j'étais bien ...

Ace : Si tu as froid toutes les nuits je peux rester avec toi si tu veux ...

Je ne répondis pas, gênée et rouge. Mon ventre se manifesta et Ace en rigola. Il se leva et se rhabilla, mettant seulement son pantacourt et ses chaussures.

Ace : Je vais te chercher à manger, ne bouge pas.

Moi : Mais ...

Ace : Ne bouge pas je reviens. D'accord ?

Moi : D'accord.

Il sortit et me laissa toute seule dans ce lit devenu trop grand. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de rester dormir toutes les nuits avec moi. Je me couchai sur le ventre à l'endroit où il avait dormi, les bras sous l'oreiller et la tête dedans puis fermai les yeux. J'avais terriblement bien dormi avec cet homme. Mais j'aurais préféré que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. L'enlèvement, ce qui lui ai arrivé... Perdue dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas Ace entrer mais je le sus quand je sentis sa main se poser sur ma cuisse. Je me retournai. Il enleva sa main. Je vis qu'il avait un plateau dans l'autre main.

Ace : Désolé, tu étais dans la lune alors ...

Moi : Non ce n'est pas grave.

Il me tendit le plateau et alla vers la porte.

Moi : Où vas-tu ?

Ace : Je te laisse déjeuner.

Moi : Tu peux manger avec moi. J'en aurais beaucoup trop pour moi toute seule.

Ace : Bon d'accord.

Il enleva ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur devant moi.

Ace et moi : Itadakimasu !

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Silence que je me risquai de briser.

Moi : Tu as croisé Satch ou Marco ?

Ace : Satch mais il n'a rien dit. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de toute façon ...

Mais il s'arrêta, comme si il allait dire une bêtise.

Moi : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Ace ?

Ace : Non ça va. Ne t'en fais pas.

Moi : Tu sais que si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler ?

Ace : Je sais mais ça va ne t'en fais pas. Je dois être encore un peu perturbé par ce qui m'est arrivé hier.

Il me sourit et continua de manger. Je n'insistai pas, ne voulant pas me fâcher avec lui. Nous terminâmes dans le silence. Ceci fait je me levai et Ace me regarda.

Moi : Je vais me doucher. Tu peux tout laisser là je rangerai après.

Ace : Non je vais débarrasser ne t'embêtes pas avec ça.

Moi : Bon, si tu veux. Merci.

Je partis à ma salle de bains pendant qu'Ace repartait avec le plateau. Je pris ma douche mais je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. J'étais longue sous la douche et on frappa à la porte. J'arrêtai l'eau. Et reconnu la vois d'Ace. Je sorti de la douche.

Ace : Aiko ? Je pourrai prendre une douche après ?

Moi : Oui je fini.

Ace : Prends ton temps.

Moi : Non ça fait un moment que j'y suis.

Tout en parlant je m'étais mise une serviette autour du corps et étais allée ouvrir à Ace. Il me regarda, surpris.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ace : Rien.

Moi : Tu n'as jamais vu de fille en serviette ?

Ace : Euh ... c'est juste que je suis étonné de voir que tu me laisse te voir dans cette tenue.

Moi : Oh. Bon je te laisse.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand Ace me retint par le bras.

Ace : Aiko je ...

Il ne va tout de même pas ... Et là l'impensable se produisit. Il ne dit rien et me pris sauvagement sur le carrelage. Non je rigole. (Ace *tout rouge* : Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique toi ? Moi : Ben quoi ?)

Moi : Oui ?

Ace : Je ... peux te parler après ?

Va-t-il m'en parler ?

Moi : Bien sûr.

Ace (me lâchant le bras) : Merci ...

Moi : Ace ça ne va pas ?

Il avait l'air perdu. Il me fit non de la tête et la baissa.

Moi : Attends deux minutes que je m'habille d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et je m'habillai. Je donnai un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et regardai Ace. Il était dos à moi et n'avait pas bougé. Je lui pris la main et il se retourna. Je le fis asseoir par terre contre me mur et je m'assis en face de lui.

Moi : Alors ?

Ace : ...

Moi : Prends ton temps. J'imagine que c'est dur d'en parler. Tu as fait une bêtise ?

Ace : Non ... je pense ... que c'est par rapport ... à mon enlèvement.

Moi : De quoi ... parles-tu ?

Ace : Je pense ... qu'ils savaient ...

Moi : Je veux bien t'écouter mais là je ne comprends pas.

Ace : Je parle ... de mon père ...

Moi : C'est normal qu'on en veuille à père après tout –

Ace : Je ne parle pas de lui !

Oh. De son père biologique alors.

Ace : Je parle de ... mon vrai père ... Je parle de ... Roger ...

Il y eu un silence.

Ace : Ça y est ... maintenant ... tu sais ...

Moi : C'est pour ça que tu te tracasses ?

Ace : Quoi ? Mais ... c'est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?!

Je mis mes mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

Moi : Ce n'est pas un drame. Et puis j'étais déjà au courant.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Ace : Mais ... pourquoi ... tu ne me fuis pas alors ?

Moi : Est-ce que père t'as fuit ?

Ace : Non mais ...

Moi : Ton père a peut-être fait de mauvaises choses mais tu n'es pas du tout comme lui.

Ace : Je sais mais ...

Moi : Ace, ne te morfonds pas pour ça. On t'aime pour ce que tu es alors arrête. S'il te plaît.

Ace : D'accord.

Moi : Je garderai ce secret pour moi je te le promets. Je ne veux en aucun cas te mettre en danger.

Ace : Aiko je ...

Moi : Oui ?

Ace : Merci.

Moi : Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est mon rôle après tout.

Ace : C'est vrai. Tu dois aussi faire le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive, laver par terre.

Moi : Eh ! Je ne suis pas une boniche d'abord !

Ace : Mais non je plaisante. Au contraire, tu ne devrais rien faire.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Ace : Parce qu'il faut prendre soin d'une femme. Qu'elles sont précieuses.

Moi : Oh Ace t'es trop mignon.

Ace : Tu as des secrets toi ?

Moi : Non.

Ace : Tu es sure ?

Moi : Oui.

Je ne peux pas lui dire. Comment le prendrai-t-il ? Je n'eus le temps de réagir que le brun me plaque contre le mur et ... m'embrassa. Mais ... lui aussi ? Après ce bref baiser il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Ace : Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Moi : Ace ... tu m'aimes ?

Ace : Oui. Pense ce que tu veux.

Il allait partir mais je le retint et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser devint passionné. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Je me blotti contre lui et il m'enserra de ses bras.

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime baka.

Ace : Baka toi-même.

Moi (me séparant de lui) : Eeeh ! T'es méchant !

Ace : c'est toi qui as commencé !

Il se jeta sur moi et me chatouilla.

Moi : Aaaah ! Au secours ! Pas les chatouilles ! Hiiii !

Il arrêta et me porta, mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes bras autour de son cou et ses mains sous mes fesses pour me tenir.

Ace (d'un air coquin) : Maintenant je vais pouvoir toucher comme je le souhaite ...

Moi (tout bas) : Pervers ...

Il me regarda et je l'embrassai. Après ce baiser je me collai à lui et enfoui mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit. Il s'allongea à son tour et je me blotti dans ses bras. On ne parlait pas, étant trop bien quand quelque chose me revint en tête.

Moi : Tu ne devais pas prendre une douche toi ?

Ace : Si mais j'ai plus envie.

Moi : On peut prendre un bain ensemble si tu veux.

Ace : Oui mais on ne fait rien.

Moi : D'accord.

Ace : On y va ?

Nous nous levâmes et retournâmes dans la salle de bains. Nous prîmes un bain mais rien de plus.

FIN


End file.
